Daichi Udo
Daichi Udo is a civllian of the fan made village of Omoichidou and is owned by by EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. He is apprenticed at the local Dango Shop, which is run by Atsushi (who is more commonly known as 'Creepy Dango Man'). Please don't edit my character's profiles, if you see that there is something wrong with them let me, EmiMizuki, know and I will fix it myself. Thank you! Background Daichi Udo is the first and only son of the Udo clan head, Hayato, and his wife, Orie. He has one younger sister, Chizue, who was born five years after him. The Udo Clan is not well known for anything in particular, in fact, many people in the village just consider them to be a large family rather than a clan. Very few members of the Udo Clan aspire to become shinobi, most are content with the normalacy being a villager provides. Normally, children in the village began training to become shinobi at the age of seven. The years of training depended on what level of talent the person had, so a very talented person could go as little as five years and a less talented person could go for at least ten years. Daichi is not a shinobi, and unlike most other boys he never really wanted to be one. While all his friends spent their free time throwing shuriken and practicing their chakra contol, Daichi stayed home where his mother happily taught him how to cook and do other household chores. By the age of fourteen, Daichi had become quite the cook. He was far from the best in the village, but certainly was the top ceif of his age group. It wasn't long before he was offered a job at a local dano shop run by Atsushi to work as cheif/waiter in the shop. Though fourteen was considered a very young age to get a job, Daichi eagerly jumped at this new oppurtunity. Personality Daichi has always been a very flirty and social guy. He's able to keep a conversation going without any uncomfortable or awkward silences and is usually good at making anyone laugh. He is known to be a care-free, flirtatious, and charming character that often goes after any girl near his own age. He loves talking to all sorts of people and treats everyone he meets like a friend. Daichi rarely holds a grudge against anyone for any reason, and he doesn't shun or show dislike to anyone. However, he may come off as rude to some people because of his think-headed and nature. As hes grown older, Daichi had begun to get wiser and has certainly mellowed over the years, but he still remains childlike and pestering even in his adult years. Daichi may be oblivious at times.... but he is well meaning and kind-hearted, as well as a loyal friend. Appearance Daichi has chin-length shaggy black hair, bright blue eyes, and relatively pale skin. More often than not he is seen wearing his uniform for the Dango shop, which consists of of a white tank-top beneath a blue three quarter length sleeved jacket and matching blue yoga pants, topped with a white apron bearing a small picture of a stick of dango. Abilities Daichi is not a ninja, and unlike most other boys he never really wanted to be one. I know very basic self defense in taijutsu, and knows how to see through as well as dispell of genjutsu attacks, but thats pretty much it. Daichi never learned how to manipulate his chakra well enough to do ninjutsu, heal, or produce a genjutsu, nor does he have the desire to practice his Taijutsu very often. Basically, he's a useless fighter. During times of war he does however try to help out the shinobi fighting by preparing food parcels and suplies, run errands around the medic tents, and occasionly even do simple tasks around the village which would normally average to be a D-Rank mission (i.e: pet sitting, gardening, ect.). Trivia *Good Habit(s): Romantic/Charming, Easy-going, Sociable,Idealistic *Bad Habit(s): Indecisive, Gullible/Easily-Influenced, Self Indulgent, Flirtatious *Likes: Hitting on women, turtles, hitting on men, selling dangos, hitting on women, ect. *Hobbies: He loves to flirt, sometimes he's a pervert. *Fears: Daichi is deathly afraid of spiders (Arachnophobia) Reference Daichi Udo is a civllian of the fan made village of Omoichidou and is owned by by EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. Category:Male Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Civilian